Have A Bloody Good Christmas
by Miss. Serendipity
Summary: "Well, it surely isn't my fault, Malfoy." "Well, do you expect it to be my fault." "Oh bloody hell, I'd rather kiss Goyle than kiss you." A silence. "What's so wrong with kissing me?"


**Have a Bloody Good Christmas**

"Well, it surely isn't my fault, Malfoy." "Well, do you expect it to be my fault." "Oh bloody hell, I'd rather kiss Goyle than kiss you." A silence. "What's so wrong with kissing me?"

**(Insert Break-line here)**

It was the 24th of December. And Hermione Granger was just about to wrap up her rounds and head back to her nice, warm dormitory. At least, that was the plan till.

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione cursed, banging her fists on the invisible shield around her. She huffed as she looked around for any sign of human that may be in the vicinity.

_With a Pan and a Pot!_

_The know-it-all, I got!_

_Right on Christmas eve!_

_And she can't get out, _

_Though she scream and shout _

_Unless someone kiss her to leave! _

Hermione looked up to see Peeves, dressed in holly and bows, flying around her in giggles as he recited the verse over and over again.

"Peeves, I swear, if you don't let me out-"

_And she can't get out, _

_Though she scream and shout_

_Unless someone kiss her to leave!_

Peeves laughed manically, as he floated down the corridor, leaving Hermione in her misery.

Hermione babbled furiously as she continuously banged the shield in vain.

"That wasn't even a nice rhyme!" She called out spitefully, giving up on trying to free herself from the unfreeable charm around her.

She wrapped her cloak around her tighter and sat down in a huff. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be free anytime soon. I mean, it was well past 12, and everyone was either sleeping, or partying in their common rooms. She, however, would have to spend her Christmas eve on the cold hard floor of the Hogwarts corridor, waiting for someone to free her from the spell.

"And it's highly unlikely that someone would be out this late an hour." Hermione mumbled to herself miserably.

Of course, the charm would wear off in an hour, and it wasn't as cold due to the heating charm she placed on herself. But what would she do in the hour that she had to herself? She was getting extremely bored, and boredom never became of her.

"Granger?" Hermione's head snapped up. And bloody hell, just her luck. The gods apparently _did_ decide to show mercy, but also thought they'd mix in their sick sense of humor to torture her just a little bit more.

He was coming closer, soon, he'd be close enough to actually…

"Malfoy, don't!"

"Oh bugger."

Draco Malfoy was now stuck under the mistletoe as well.

_Oh, my oh me, _

_What luck brought thee,_

_To the know-it-all, today! _

_The Malfoy lad, _

_Who sure is a cad, _

_And—_

"Sod off, Peeves!" Hermione shouted as Peeves once again flew away in giggles, singing songs of mischief and glee down the hallways.

Draco looked around him, and tried to step away from the glowering brunette, but to no avail. He turned around and banged on the invisible shield around him in desperation, but once again, failed.

"Don't even try, Malfoy, I assume Professor Flitwick put these charms on himself. It's no use to try and fight it." Hermione said, sitting herself back down on the floor.

"Damn that Peeves. I have far better use of my time then staying here with _you."_ Hermione huffed in offense.

"Well, it surely isn't my fault, Malfoy."

"Well, do you expect it to be my fault."

"Oh bloody hell, I'd rather kiss Goyle than kiss you."

A silence.

"What's so wrong with kissing me?"

Hermione was stumped once he asked this question.

"W-Well… Well, you see…" She actually didn't know the answer to that question. Surely, there must be something wrong with kissing him, but as of now, she couldn't think of any _actual_ reason why kissing him would be such a crime.

The war was over. They were titled Head Boy and Head Girl at the beginning of the year. They've gotten along fine, if you actually think about it.

He never called her the 'M' word anymore, and she never mentioned how he used to be a death-eater.

"Well?" Draco smirked.

And he wasn't all that bad looking either. His hair looked soft and not as stiff like when he used to wear hair-gel, and his eyes… His eyes were a curious shade of silver.

"Granger? Granger, are you still with me." Draco asked, waving a hand in front of her. Hermione raised a brow.

"I'm assure you, Granger, that I happen to be one of the best known kissers in the entire Hogwarts." Draco said boastfully. Hermione scoffed at this comment.

"Can you get even more big-headed then you already are?" Hermione said. "I highly doubt that you're even half as good as you claim to be." She added.

"Is that a challenge, Granger?" Draco said softly, looming closer to her. Hermione's breath hitched as she backed up, but hit her back on the invisible wall caging themselves in that spot.

"Now, now Draco, don't do anything rash. The time is almost up and—" Hermione tried to reason, but soon, a pair of lips came crashing down, covering hers in a sweet kiss.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the wall disintegrate behind her, till nothing was there to support her, causing her to stumble backwards.

A pair of hands however wrapped themselves around her waist, steadying her from the fall. Soon, Hermione's lids dropped as she lost herself into the kiss.

It was slow and sweet, something she didn't expect from Draco.

And then it stopped.

Hermione opened her eyes to find a pair of steel silver eyes staring back at her in amusement. She was breathing heavily while locking eyes with him.

Draco smirked and had her lean against the stone wall, his forehead leaning on hers.

"Well?" Draco asked. Hermione raised a brow, smiling slightly.

"Well what?" She asked.

"Am I not the best?" Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've experienced better." She said flippantly. Draco growled and once again dove in for another mind-blowing kiss.

_And then it was said, _

_That on that very night_

_A Slytherin and a Gryffindor_

_Ceased to fight_

_And to all of you, _

_Be it dark or light_

_A Merry Christmas to all_

_And to all a good night. _

**(Insert Break-line)**

**AN: HEY GUYS! Yeah, I just found out that it's impossible for me to put up the sixth chapter of 'Something There' Before Christmas, which is why I decided to post this little One-shot for all of you, as my Christmas gift. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Merry Christmas! **

**-Miss Serendipity **

**(Yep, I take credit for all the rhymes and stuff. ****)**


End file.
